


prayer

by tavirk



Category: My Name is Earl
Genre: Catholic Prayers, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Prayer, Religion, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavirk/pseuds/tavirk
Summary: “отец мой всевышний, помилуй и прости раба своего, если сможешь”
Kudos: 1





	prayer

_господи иисусе христе, сыне божий, помилуй мя, грешного._

засыпая, донни молил господа о прощении, а просыпаясь, шёл в церковь. он перестал воровать, завязал с выпивкой, стал прилично одеваться. но ничего из этого не помогало. он чувствовал себя всё таким же грязным и испорченным, что и три года назад, до того, как оказался за решёткой.

он знал, что недостоин прощения. но продолжал молиться, прося о помиловании. он хотел искупить свои грехи, ибо стыдился себя, своего прошлого. он хотел, чтобы безумного донни забыли, стёрли из памяти людей, и остался только святоша донни джонс, молящийся перед сном и завтраком и неспособный на грех. но никто не хотел забывать. всевышний не хотел забывать.

донни накладывал на себя руки. донни плакал ночами, целуя крест на груди. а потом завтракал с мамой, как ни в чём не бывало, и шёл в церковь. в какой-то момент церковь сменилась баром – старым пристанищем их банды. он пил только лимонад, наблюдая, как джой напивалась пивом до отключки.

когда-то джой ему нравилась. тогда она ещё была замужем за эрла и, как и сейчас, не обращала внимание на донни. она казалась ему дикой, необузданной. она была девушкой его мечты, готовая сломать нос любому, кто косо взглянет, даже если тогда она была беременна. спустя шесть лет она была такой же, какой её запомнил донни, только суровее и раздражительнее. у нее было двое сыновей, она пила без остановки, и для донни она уже не была такой привлекательной, как раньше. а ещё она развелась и выскочила замуж за парня, которого когда-то избил донни. какова ирония, а?

эрл тоже изменился. эрл рассказал ему, что в тюрьму он попал из-за оплошности эрла. донни злился, колотил руками стенку, когда тот ушёл. но он простил его, постарался забыть. они даже стали общаться, как это было раньше. хотя как раньше уже никогда не будет. когда он был в тюрьме, его навещала только мама. единственными собеседниками стали сокамерники и охранник крис мессина, давший ему библию.

о донни все забыли, словно его никогда и не было. и донни был бы рад, если бы всё так и было, но эрл с его глупым списком.. всё изменилось. опять. эрл, виновный во многих происшествиях, начал искуплять свои грехи. донни искренне восхищался им. а ещё завидовал, потому что ему самому сил на такое никогда бы не хватило. его удел – молиться.

узнав о списке, донни стал молиться чаще. он произносил молитву везде и всегда: в баре, сидя рядом с пьяными друзьями, дома, когда его брат и сестра вновь сквернословили, и в ванной, где он пытался смыть с себя все свои грехи. ничего не получалось. чище он себя не чувствовал. даже тот мальчишка, некогда занимавшийся разносом почты, до сих пор его пугался. донни не раз перед ним извинялся, клялся, что изменился. он готов был на коленях просить мальчика о прощении за то, что джонс его когда-то избил. почтальон его простил, но донни видел, как тот обходит его дом, только завидев на пороге донни.

донни стал спать без майки. ночью, молясь, он касался руками груди, где покоилась татуировка иисуса. татуировку моисея на заднице он не трогал. свести её пытался, но в какой-то момент передумал – в том месте моисея, разводящего руками море, невидно.

— донни? сынок, ты как? — матушка его состояние видела, но боялась подойти к нему, расспросить. донни стал замкнутым, неразговорчивым, даже если начал уделять своей семье больше времени.

— всё хорошо, ма, — донни слабо улыбнулся. матушка обняла его со спины, целуя в макушку, от чего донни невольно, по привычке, прижался к ней, прикрыв глаза.

матушка любила его любым, хоть плохим, хоть таким праведным. она потрепала его по волосам и, не задавая больше вопросов, обняла его крепче. после этого матушка оставила его в покое. матушка знала, что если он захочет, то расскажет сам. донни хотел рассказать, но почему-то боялся. с годами его безумный взгляд смягчился, и смотрел он теперь смущённо как-то, с искоркой веселья. но слабаком он прославиться не хотел.

тёмное прошлое его не отпускало. сам он стал лучше, его друзья – тоже. но отголоски их прошлой жизни всё же проскальзывали. та же джой, что на той неделе угнала грузовик, из-за чего ей теперь светит пожизненное. боялся, от того и молчал, прячась то дома, то в церкви.

и молился. каждый день молился. как будто ему совсем немного осталось, грехи свои он никогда не забудет.


End file.
